


I'm telling you what no to do

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Traer a Jaskier al lugar donde creció parece no ser buena idea después de todo.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	I'm telling you what no to do

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de los pequeños post que hago en mi FB con el #MBLittleStories
> 
> No conozco mucho de Eskel y Lambert, así que una disculpa si parecen OoC :'D

–Lambert

El mencionado no respondió, continuó concentrado en su tarea de afilar 2 juegos de espadas.

–Lambert

–¿Que rayos quieres? Estoy ocupado.

–Necesito hablar contigo 

Lambert levantó su rostro para ver a Geralt directamente a los ojos, sin detener sus movimientos. –¿Para que? La niña y yo ya terminamos por hoy.

–Hmm–El lobo le gruñó enojado, dándole una mirada molesta que indicaba que era algo urgente y no podía esperar.

El otro brujo detuvo al fin sus movimientos, dejando cuidadosamente la espada a un lado, poniéndose de pie. –Que sea rápido, le prometí al bardo que hoy tendría su primer clase.

Geralt cerró sus ojos enfadado al escuchar aquello, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

–¿Es por él, no?–Lambert sonrió, divertido por la actitud de su "hermano" al nombrar al bardo.

–Escucha–Geralt suspiró, tomando valor para lo que iba a decir. –No se trata de un gran problema.

–¿Ah, no?

Lambert se ganó otra mirada molesta de Geralt, por haberlo interrumpido y guardo silencio.

–Solo no pases tiempo a solas con Jaskier ni lo toques. Hay Miles de personas allá afuera y n-

–¿Disculpa?

–Ya me escuchaste.

Lambert se rió fuertemente, subiendo de nivel la furia en el semblante del Lobo blanco. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso el Gran Geralt, el Carnicero de Blaviken, El lobo blanco, estaba ...?

Cuando detuvo su risa, recobro su semblante normal, serio y molesto. –¿Me estás diciendo que hacer?

–No

–Acabas d-

–Te estoy diciendo lo que no tienes que hacer. 

Lambert fingió reírse, molesto por recibir "órdenes" de Geralt. –¿Eres su dueño? ¿Su pareja al menos?

–No–"Aún no, pero pronto" fue lo que Geralt realmente quiso decir.

–Entonces no haré ni un carajo de lo que dices, a menos que el bardo lo pida

–Hmm

–O diga que está incómodo.

Maldita sea la hora en que descargó su irá en Jaskier aquella vez en la montaña, cuando intentó tener control de su destino. Si no fuera por eso, Jaskier sería suyo desde hace tiempo y no tendría que lidiar con estos ... Celos.

–Además, supongamos que me importan tus jodidos sentimientos y pongo distancia del bardo ...

El brujo de Rivia no habló, solo escucho.

–... No soy el único del que debes tener cuidado–Lambert señaló a sus espaldas y se giró.

La imagen frente a él ... Jaskier, su bardo, estaba montando un caballo con Eskel. La espalda de Jaskier parecía imán, pegada al pecho del brujo, mientras esté tenía sus manos sobre las del bardo, guiando las riendas del animal. 

Eskel mantenía su barbilla sobre uno de los hombros de Jaskier, susurrandole cosas y haciéndolo reír.

Geralt suspiró, furioso. 

–Pero lo querías lejos de ti ¿No? 

Genial, lo que faltaba.   
Yennefer.

–Al menos estos brujos parecen apreciar más las atenciones del bardo de lo que tú hiciste en años.

–Pero si quien habla, la bruja que lo amenazó a costa de su vida y de repente parece tener interés en él.

–Su compañía es aceptable una vez que sabes cómo callarlo ¿No es así, Geralt?

–Hmm–Otro gruñido molesto.

Lo que Jaskier provocaba en él, lo que le hacía sentir ... Acabaría con la poca paciencia que tenía.

¿Porque ahora todos parecían tener interés en su bardo y querer arrebatarselo? 

Incluso Ciri exigia su atención cuando no estaba aprendiendo o entrenando, quería que cantará sólo para ella.

Jodido destino y sus pruebas.


End file.
